


Never Anger a Protective Hawke

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke finds himself involved in more mage/templar affairs, and he's sick of it. This time, though, they've made the mistake of capturing Fenris - the lover he only recently reconciled with. After losing the rest of his family, Garrett does not take it well as he cuts a path to the Wounded Coast to save the elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Anger a Protective Hawke

**Author's Note:**

> Follows my Garrett Hawke through "Best Served Cold", obviously. Bit of background for him: he's usually very nice and accommodating, but if anyone messes with people he cares about, he goes full-on aggressive and angry. He's a warrior, and he lost his brother in Ferelden and his sister in the Deep Roads, then his mother to the terrible blood mage. He is determined he won't lose anyone else. I have a lot of drabbles for him that I scribbled down while doing this playthrough to romance Fenris, but this was the first one I felt like polishing up to post. I hope you enjoy!

Garrett was getting a little tired of running errands for everyone else. It was enough to drive a man mad…and he was still trying to make up for lost time with Fenris. But he’d agreed to go find out what these mages were up to for Orsino, so he would just have to wait.

It was strange that he couldn’t _find_ Fenris at the moment, but it wasn’t unheard of that the elf would go take a walk or anything else on his own. He was still very private, despite how close they’d become since reconciling. Hawke instead rounded up Isabela, Varric, and Anders, figuring they were a good team to help him if these mages ended up wanting to fight him. It was probably best that Fenris had found something else to do, really; he didn’t appreciate being involved in any of the mage problems.

After being led on a wild goose chase, Hawke was getting annoyed. He’d been attacked in Hightown by both mages _and_ Templars, finding a bloodstained note talking about a secret meeting at the docks. 

The group was again attacked upon arrival, and Hawke had had about enough. He struck down the last blood mage at the docks, about to go into a tirade, when a blond Templar ran up. 

“I told them not to do it, I swear!” the man said frantically. “If I knew you were the one they were talking about, I would have warned you. I don’t hold with kidnapping, not after what I went through.” Hawke paused, narrowing his eyes at the man for a moment.

“Don’t I know you? Didn’t I save your life?” he finally asked as he thought he recognized the man.

“You did,” the man nodded. “Keran, remember?”

“Ah, yes,” Hawke said, shaking his head impatiently. “Listen, I - “

“I swear, I never would have let them kidnap anyone I knew was one of yours,” Keran rushed on. 

“What are you talking about?” Hawke asked, his anger rising again in an instant. “What is going on here?”

“They said someone was spying,” Keran explained hurriedly. “We needed leverage, someone they cared about. As a hostage.” Hawke’s stomach dropped to his feet. “We just got word they kidnapped some elf from Tevinter. Took out four men before they subdued him.” Hawke let out a growl of rage.

“You bastards are going to _pay_ if you hurt him!” he snarled, advancing on Keran without a thought. “I will – “

“We weren’t going to hurt him!” Keran pleaded, backing away and holding his hands up defensively. “We just wanted to make sure you left us alone! Thrask says Meredith will cause open war with the mages if she stays in charge. We have to take her down.”

“This _whole thing_ is to oust the knight-commander?” Hawke barked, rage coursing through him. He’d lost everyone – _everyone_ – and he was _not_ going to let anything happen to Fenris!

“She needs to go!” Keran implored him. “Don’t you see? We need a real viscount, and Templars who protect mages, not massacre them. Just look at what Thrask accomplished! Mages and Templars, working together! Isn’t that what we all want?”

“Do you think I’m blind?” Hawke roared. “I can see as well as anyone that Meredith has lost her bloody mind! What in the Maker’s name does that have to do with kidnapping Fenris?!”

“You should help us, not fight us,” Keran urged. “All we want is someone sane in Meredith’s place. We just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t interfere.”

“You’re going to have to worry about a lot more than _interference_ if you don’t tell me where my lover is and what you’ve done to him,” Hawke growled. “Meredith will look like Andraste herself in comparison. Do you understand me?”

“I – I’m sorry,” Keran said, his voice shaking now. “I’m really sorry you were the one. Your friend should be fine, though,” he added desperately. “They were going to our base on the Wounded Coast. The ruins there.”

“Thank you,” Hawke bit out, turning to the others. “We go to the Wounded Coast.”

“I – serah – are you going to turn me in?” Keran asked nervously.

“I couldn’t care less what you do right now,” Hawke snapped. “Stay out of my way, and I don’t give a damn. I’m going to find Fenris.” Keran nodded, backed away a few steps, and ran off when he seemed sure Hawke wasn’t going to attack him.

“Someone ought to check on Daisy,” Varric spoke up. “If they’re going after people you’re close to, Hawke…”

“I don’t have time!” Hawke barked. “ _They have Fenris_! I’m going after him. I don’t care what the rest of you do!” He stormed off then, his mind only on one thing – rescuing the elf. If the mages had him… _Maker_ , he didn’t want to think about it. 

“I’ll check out Daisy’s place,” Varric said, coming up behind Hawke. “You go make sure Broody’s all right.”

“Thank you,” Hawke bit out. He knew the dwarf was right, but he _couldn’t_ wait any longer. He stopped with a sudden thought, and Isabela ran into him. “Anders,” he said frantically, turning around. The mage looked surprised.

“Yes, I’m coming,” Anders nodded. “I want to see what this is all about.”

“He might – need healing,” Hawke said haltingly. He didn’t want to think about the possibilities, but he couldn’t help remembering the last time he’d run off like this to save someone. “I – can I – will you – “

“Yes,” Anders said, his voice kind. “If it’s like Keran said, I’m sure he’s fine. I’ll fix anything I can.”

“I’m with you, too, Hawke,” Isabela agreed.

“I – thank you,” Hawke said, breathing out. He had to calm himself, at least a little; he needed a clear head to help Fenris. “Let’s go.”

*****

The group made their way as quickly as possible to the Wounded Coast, only slowed down by groups of rogue mages and Templars. None would listen when Hawke tried to reason with them, so the trio cut them down and moved on; he wouldn’t be kept a moment longer than he had to be.

They finally came to the clearing where Hawke knew the ruins to be, and sure enough, there was a large group of Templars and mages. There, by the fire, unconscious and immobilized, was Fenris.

“Fenris!” Hawke shouted in fear, darting toward him, but a Templar blocked his path.

“I suppose it was too much to hope that you wouldn’t have come here,” Thrask said, sounding sad as he stared at Hawke. Hawke glared at him. How could the man waste his time _now_? “Though I can’t understand why you stand up for Meredith now. You showed me we can stand up _to_ her. When you fought off Karras’ thugs to save those mages… Please, Champion. I have nothing but respect for you. It’s Meredith we must see gone.”

“I don’t give a _flying pig’s ear_ about Meredith!” Hawke shouted. “Who the bloody hell told you I was siding with her? She’s lost her Maker-damned mind and I’d throw her off a cliff myself if I could! _What have you done to Fenris_?”

“Ah,” Thrask said, suddenly smiling pleasantly. “I should have known you recognize the threat Meredith poses. I am sorry for any distress we caused you or your friends.” Hawke snarled murderously at him, hand on his greatsword. “Let the hostage go,” Thrask hurried on, speaking to the mage beside him. Hawke thought she looked vaguely familiar.

“No!” the mage cried. “The elf dies. Then the Champion.”

“Like hell,” Hawke sneered, drawing his sword. Thrask looked panicky.

“Stand down, Grace!” Thrask insisted.

“Grace?” Anders spoke up, sounding confused. “We saved you. What are you doing?”

“We will not kill an innocent to achieve our ends,” Thrask interrupted, though he sounded worried. “It gains us nothing to become Meredith.”

“Meredith!” Grace spat. “What do I care for Meredith? I’m here for the Champion.”

“If you so much as get a _scratch_ on Fenris, I will _kill_ you,” Hawke seethed. He wanted to run and shield the elf, but with this mage already threatening to kill him, he was afraid to do anything to provoke her.

“Decimus was right,” Grace raged. “There is no way for a mage to live by the Chantry’s laws. You killed the best man I ever met. But I learned all he had to teach. Alain, kill the hostage.”

“I – I don’t know, Grace,” Alain said hesitantly. Hawke roared in fury.

“You’re dead. All of you.” As soon as he could find a way to keep Fenris out of the fray, anyway. The elf was alive, he knew that much, and he would _not_ risk changing that.

“No!” Thrask said, putting his hands out to each party. “No one has to die here!”

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong,” Grace laughed. They all watched in horrified amazement as she called up her magic, used her blood, and struck Thrask down. “Forget the hostage,” Grace shouted. “Kill the Champion!”

Before Hawke could even _think_ about getting to Fenris, he was engaged by several mages at once. As he fought, he saw out of the corner of his eye the other mage, Alain, was staying out of the fight – in fact, the man was covering Fenris with a magical shield. He couldn’t help feeling slightly relieved, even as a frost spell hit him and froze him in place. Anders had dispelled it a moment later, rushing past him to shoot a fireball at another group.

The fight was grueling, made even more so by Grace’s transformation into a pride abomination. Eventually, however, the fighting was over; a few of the mages had not joined in, preferring to stay away, and Alain still hovered over Fenris with his shield in place. Hawke, breathing hard, ran over to the unconscious elf, falling to his knees next to him. Fenris had ropes around his wrists and ankles, and Hawke saw a deep bruise around his eye and a split lip.

“I tried to keep him safe,” Alain said softly, dispelling his shield.

“Thank you,” Hawke breathed. He wasn’t sure why the mage had bothered, but he was grateful, and didn’t care enough to press the point just then. “Just – release him. Wake him up. What’s wrong with him?”

“It’s – it’s blood magic,” Alain confessed. “That’s what she used to hold him. He’s fine, but – there’s no other way to release him. I’m sorry.” Before Hawke could say anything else, Alain had slashed his hand, using his own power to release the hold on Fenris.

Fenris blinked a couple of times, looking disoriented before catching sight of Hawke’s face.

“Hawke,” he muttered, his voice gravelly.

“Shh,” Hawke said, relief flooding him as he reached for his knife. “It’s all right now. I’m here.” He cut the ropes holding Fenris in place, the raw skin beneath making his heart hurt.

“I should not have let them take me,” Fenris said, closing his eyes as Hawke maneuvered him onto his back. “I let you down.”

“Fenris, no,” Hawke said, his voice thick. He _hated_ the elf’s penchant for blaming himself like this; it was so unfair. “This is _not_ your fault. I’m so, so, _so_ sorry. I promise, I’ll never let anything like this happen again, my love.”

“Thank you,” Fenris murmured.

“Are you all right?” Hawke asked, stroking Fenris’ hair as gently as possible. “I see you’ve got yourself a black eye. Is there anything else?”

“No,” Fenris said. “I think…I am fine.”

“He’ll be weak for a little while, from the spell,” Alain spoke up. “It was…hard to subdue him.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t have tried,” Hawke said fiercely. He looked back at Fenris, pride glinting in his eyes. “They told me you took down four of them before they could get you. Way to go, love.” Fenris’ lips quirked up at the edge for a moment, grimacing the next as the motion pulled at his split lip. “Anders is here,” Hawke said gently. “Are you…okay with…I mean…can he heal you?”

“I suppose so,” Fenris said, though he didn’t sound thrilled about it. “One wrong move, mage, and I swear…” he added as Anders knelt next to him.

“I’ve not killed you in the last six years, I’m not going to bother trying it now,” Anders said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. “Just hold still.” Hawke realized that without even having intended it, his hand had found Fenris’ and was holding onto him tightly. He stayed that way as Anders healed the elf, only leaving a little bruising around his eye.

“Thank you, Anders,” Hawke breathed. “Watch the road. We’ll go in a little while.” Anders nodded and got up to walk away, leaving Hawke and Fenris mostly alone. “I’m so sorry,” Hawke murmured, leaning over to kiss Fenris’ forehead. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea. How did they manage to take you?”

“This morning, after you left,” Fenris said. “I went out to the market; it was early enough that no one was around. They ambushed me in the courtyard outside the house. I fought…I…tried,” he finished with a whisper, looking up at Hawke with vulnerable eyes. “I let you down.”

“You could _never_ let me down, sweetheart,” Hawke assured him. “You’re one elf and you took out four Templars? How could you _possibly_ think you let me down?” Fenris looked relieved.

“Do you have any water?” the elf asked.

“Oh!” Hawke said, reaching for his flask. “Yes, of course. I imagine you’re hungry, too?”

“Yes. I’ve not eaten since…last night.”

“I’ll fix that as soon as I can,” Hawke promised.

“Hawke,” Anders’ voice carried over as Hawke handed his flask to Fenris. “Cullen’s coming.” Hawke groaned softly. He didn’t want to deal with the Knight-Captain just then.

“Stay there, love,” Hawke said, patting Fenris on the shoulder. “Just rest a little. You’re all right now.”

“Thank you,” Fenris murmured. “It is comforting to know I have you at my back.”

“ _Always_ ,” Hawke whispered as he got to his feet, turning to find Cullen and Samson striding toward him. 

He dealt with the Templar, asking him to take it easy on the mages who hadn’t fought and advising Samson’s reinstatement. They left, leaving only Hawke’s group, and Hawke returned to Fenris.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I think…I’ll be all right,” Fenris said contemplatively. Hawke helped him to his feet. “Where’s my sword?”

“I don’t know,” Hawke frowned, looking round. “Isabela, check over there, will you?” She went off in the direction he pointed, and he and Anders helped scan the rest of the camp. “You had it on you when you were attacked?”

“Yes,” Fenris said angrily. “I always do. They knocked it away from me. I suppose they just _left_ it.”

“Well, we’ll find it,” Hawke assured him. “You won’t need to fight on the way back. We’ll cover you if anything comes up.” The group began the walk back to Kirkwall then, Fenris not saying much. Isabela kept the conversation going, and Hawke was grateful for her. Fenris stumbled a few times, but Hawke was the only one who noticed; he steadied the elf and kept it quiet from the others.

When they reached the city, Anders went off to his clinic, Isabela said she had a date with some mead, and Hawke went back toward Hightown with Fenris.

“Do you want to come to my place?” Hawke asked.

“I don’t want to be a burden,” Fenris said, shaking his head. Hawke rolled his eyes.

“When are you going to get it through your head that you’re no burden to me, love?” Hawke asked fondly. “Come on. Orana will make that stew you like.”

“All right,” Fenris agreed.

Fenris cleaned up while Orana got the stew started, and then Hawke and Fenris settled at the table.

“Why were you so lenient on those mages?” Fenris finally asked, and Hawke could tell it was something that had been bothering him since it happened. Hawke looked sheepishly at him.

“I…I’m sorry,” Hawke fretted. “I know it seems…wrong…after what they did…” He was babbling, but Fenris just waited patiently for him to finish. “I was _furious_ for what they did to you,” Hawke said softly. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am that it ever happened. But…they _are_ just trying to fix things. Meredith is out of control, and…frankly, the mages who were left didn’t hurt you. Having them killed or made Tranquil wouldn’t have solved anything.”

“I’m not entirely sure I agree with you,” Fenris smirked, and Hawke gave a small laugh. “But I understand your point. You always think of Bethany, don’t you?” Hawke sighed.

“I do,” he acknowledged. “I’m sorry. I know you tire of hearing that.”

“No,” Fenris said, shaking his head. He hesitantly reached over and put his hand on Hawke’s, squeezing his fingers. He was getting better at the gestures of affection like that, even though it had felt a bit strange at first. “She was your sister, and the little I knew her, she was a sweet girl. She wouldn’t have condoned what they did, either.”

“Definitely not,” Hawke agreed. “She’d have been as angry as I was.” Fenris stared at him for a few moments, deep in thought. “What?” Hawke finally asked, self-conscious.

“You are a good man, Garrett Hawke,” Fenris finally said. “A truly good man.”

“I try,” Hawke said, giving a short laugh. “I don’t feel like I succeed very often.”

“You do,” Fenris assured him. “You do.”


End file.
